The Crumbling of Oz
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: After Fiyero's death and the Wizard's departure, Elphaba rises as the new sovereign of Oz. Peace reigns, but soon darkness falls. The land of Oz falls into Chaos. Elphaba must fight to protect the land, before darkness consumes not only Oz, but her heart as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Crumbling

Of Oz

Companion to Bullet Proof

_ AN: Alright, here's the story that follows Bullet Proof. I hope you all enjoy and depending on the reviews, I'll post the next chapter soon. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews to the one-shot and God Bless!_

_Whoa-oh! Oh Angel!_

Time passed slowly, for the battle had long since been won, the war fires still burned bright against the heated sun, great plumes of charcoal smoke, rose and twisted high into the sky. Millions of bodies, both belonging to the rebels, and that of the Gale Force littered the square, blood stained the once ethereal emerald stone pathways, Buildings smoldered, many crumbled into heaps of ash and smoke, and some still burned bright into the midday sun.

The cries of the people echoed in the distance, and yet Elphaba heard none of it, she was too lost in her grief, in her anguish to care for the others. She remained, clutching Fiyero's limp body tight in her arms, his head cradled in the crook of her arms. The edge of her lips trembled, and brushed against his blood stained forehead. A tear fell from her eye, and splattered onto his face, leaving a trail of crystal liquid to fall and crest at the edge of his chin.

_Come greet the dawn, it's a brand new day!_

Silently, Glinda grieved in her solitude, she cried out her anguish in silence, for the man she once loved, but most importantly, for the friend lost in the riptide of anguish and despair. Slowly, her hands rose to her chest, and lacing in a silent prayer, liquid silver danced down her cheeks, yet she made no move to wipe them away.

The surrounding rebels, and what remained of the Gale Force stood by, watching the emerald witch of the West, cry out her anguish. The rebels, her allies, her friends who had fought tooth and nail for the freedom they had so long desired stood idly by, not knowing what to do, nor how to comfort their savior.

She had promised them freedom, and with that promise, came a terrible price; her heart. And that alone, broke the Animals, the humans who fought for the equality of others, hearts.

Slowly, Elphaba lifted her head, her eyes, red rimmed stared broken down at Fiyero's still face. Fresh tears flooded her eyes, and taking in a shuddering breath, leaned down and kissed the top of her lover's forehead.

Her trembling hand rose and cupped the side of Fiyero's face, the feel of his cold skin pressed against the tips of her fingers cracked her heart all the more, for it was confirmation, affirmation, that his soul had long since flown from this world, leaving her and her unborn child, alone.

"You kissed me to fiercely…I held you too tight…I cannot believe…we were together last night" whispers Elphaba, her voice choked with tears.

Slowly, Glinda stepped towards her friend. Fresh tears spilled down her eyes, smearing her makeup.

_Whoa-oh! Oh Angel!_

"Mes folles rêveries ... ne peuvent pas croire ... votre plus avec moi ce soir" sings Elphaba, her voice breaking at the end. _My wildest dreamings…cannot believe…you're no longer with me tonight._

_ Let burn the passion that fires your soul!_

Weakly, Elphaba lowered her head down towards Fiyero's, and gently rested her forehead against his pale skin. The feel of the Death felt ripe on his skin, cracking her heart. A hard sob slips past her trembling lips.

"Et juste pour ce moment ... tu étais mien" Cries Elphaba. _And just for this moment…you once were mine._

"Elphie" whispers Glinda through choked tears. A tinkle and her eyes dart down to the ground. A fragment of green half buried in blood glistens in the sunlight.

Quirking an eyebrow, Glinda slowly kneeled to the ground, the ends of her gown billowing out. Hesitantly, she extended out her hand, and fingers trembling, reached for the object.

A gasp and the feel of smooth glass presses against the tips of her fingers, gently, the petite blonde plucks the object from the ground. Her eyes widen, as she stares at the bottle, half cracked from battle, glimmer in the palm of her hand.

Absently, her small, delicate fingers run down the smooth surface of the bottle, stopping at the crack, split up the center. Smears of blood stain the surface. A gasp and Glinda's eyes snap up towards her friend, trembling violently but a few feet away.

"Elphie" Hesitantly, she turns and stares at the Wizard, standing at the bottom of the grand staircase leading to the Palace of emeralds. Two of the rebels stand on either side of him, grasping his arms, and preventing his escape.

_Here…it dulls the pain…_

"J'ai perdu toute résistance ... et traversé quelques borderline ... et il se trouve que ... notre amour fini de jeûner!" _I've lost all resistance…and crossed some borderline…and as it turns out…our love ended to fast!_

_Each lonely night I get through without you becomes my victory!_

Weakly, Elphaba took a long, shuddering breath, remembering those sleepless night spent staring up at the moon, her mind adrift in a sea of thoughts, of longings for Fiyero, to have him by her side, holding her close.

It had been harder, when she first had fled the Wizard's palace, for the nights were cold, alone in the forest, with only the cloak that Glinda had given her before she defied gravity. Many of those first nights, Elphaba spent crying herself to sleep, her heart cracking just a little bit more with each tear that fell from her eyes.

Her loneliness faded, the night Fiyero went with her and together, they made love under the moonlight, making up for the time lost due to vengeance hand. The taste of his lips on hers, the feel of his hands caressing her bare flesh, wafted over her skin, a ghost of a tingle vibrating deep within the broken recesses of her mind.

_Each empty night I fight against the light that is my destiny…_

Her heart twisted tight in her chest, feeling Fiyero's phantom caress on her skin. Weakly, she closed her eyes and buried her face in his torn and bloody shirt.

_Yet, I know that having might don't mean your right…_

Mechanically, Glinda rose to her full height, and turning, walked with lithe steps over to the Wizard.

At first, the Wizard tried to break the hold of the two brutes keeping him bound in place, for all he wanted to do, was run. A flash of blonde, and the Wizard stills, and his eyes widen.

"Lady Glinda?" asks the Wizard, the anger within him melted, seeing the broken look on the beautiful blonde's face. She may not have been that powerful, but he still loved her, cherished her like the daughter he never had, yet longed so long for.

"Do…do you recognize this?" asks Glinda softly as she reveals the bottle.

"How…how did you get that?" asks the Wizard shocked.

"It…it's Elphie's" whispers Glinda softly.

"Elphie's…the Witches?" asks the Wizard confused.

_I can't be both cruel and kind!_

"She's not a Witch!" snarls Glinda. It was time, time to set the record straight, and clear her friend's name. To do what she should have done, ages ago.

Weakly, the Wizard turns and stares at Elphaba's writhing form. Tears flood his eyes. Shaking his eyes, he turns and stares back at Glinda, standing tall before him.

_When nothing makes sense I look up at the clouds in the sky_

"How?" asks the Wizard at last.

"It was her mother's…I've only seen one other bottle before…you offered me a drink from it" explains Glinda.

"This was her mother's?" asks the Wizard. Suddenly, the Wizard stands tall, his body rigid as the echoes of the past, wash over his frail body. _Have another drink my dark eyed beauty…_

Slowly, the Wizard relaxes and his eyes soften. Motioning towards the good witch, he reaches a hand out towards her. Nodding, she gently places the bottle in the palm of his hand.

"That's why she had such power…isn't it…she's your child…a child of both worlds" whispers Glinda.

_They don't answer but I still ask why!_

"Oh Oz…what have I done!" cries the Wizard.

Tears flood her eyes. Shaking her head, her gaze hardens, as she lifts her eyes up towards the two men, standing tall before the Wizard.

"Take him to his room in the palace…lock him away…and don't let him leave...I'll take care of him later" orders Glinda.

"Yes…your Goodness" bows the two men.

"Glinda!" cries the Wizard. Freeing his arm, he reaches out and grasps firm, onto Glinda's wrist, stilling her. "I am sorry" whispers the Wizard.

_Stand tall you won't fall!_

"I'm not the one who needs the apology" is all Glinda says, before turning and walking away. The sound of the Wizard's sobs barely reach her ears, and yet she could hear him, as he's dragged away.

_Even a wolf gets away!_

Stilling her emotions, she took her place at the center of the square, and raising her arms, motioned for all to gather around her.

Hesitant at first, the Animals, the rebels, and the citizens of Oz step closer to her Goodness, ignoring the Wicked Witch.

"My fellow Ozian's…there has been troubling times…and yet we still stand…united as one…the Wizard's reign of terror…of lies are over…Oz shall be a free state…where every citizen, no matter their race…shall be equal" replies Glinda.

_Now and then run into the sun…_

"But…the Wizard said the Animals were evil…bent of destroying the Ozian race" came a timid reply.

Regally, Glinda turns and glares down at a woman, dressed in a dark crimson dress, an ebony cloak tied tight around her shoulders. Her auburn hair fell like rivers of silk down her shoulders. Small smudges of soot stained her cheeks.

_Sharpen your claws, bare your fangs and go on!_

"He lied to you…to all of you" continues Glinda as she turns to address the people. "But most importantly, his lies had destroyed the life of an innocent…one who only wanted freedom for all"

"What?" gasps the people. A loud murmur fills the square, as the people tried to think of who had suffered the injustice of the Wizard's words.

"You know her…as the Wicked Witch of the West" replies Glinda calmly.

"She's evil! She hexed people!" cries a person in the crowd.

"She murdered thousands of people!" cries another.

"Set fire to fields!" screams another.

"She cursed the land of the Munchkins with the drought that nearly destroyed their fields!" cries another.

"She steals babies and drinks there blood!"

"She turned me into a newt!"

Stunned, everyone turns to see a gangly man stand a few feet away. He was dressed in rags, his shirt covered in blood. His raggedy long brown hair hung tangled at his shoulders, unshaven and unkempt.

"She…turned you into a newt?" questions Glinda, quirking an elegant eyebrow.

"I got better" shrugs the man.

Sighing, Glinda turns and stares at the crowd gathered around her.

"All lies brought on by the Wizard and then Press Secretary! Morrible was the truly Wicked one! _She _brought on the droughts…made the citizens of Oz disappear, setting fire to houses and crops and blaming it all on the Witch of the West! My friend…who only wanted to make good!" screams Glinda.

_Run your own race—why go for second place?_

"But…she's green?"

"So is the City of Emeralds…and yet we praise it's beauty…the leaves of the trees, the grass…the fields…the stems of flowers…do we admonish them for their color? No…we praise it…love it…so why can we not love her?" asks Glinda.

"But…she's wicked"

_Go on and grab a star!_

"Only by what the Wizard says….all this time…when these horrendible feats of revenge happened around Oz…my friend…the Witch of the West hid deep in the forest, helping and protecting the Animals…she flew to those who needed her help, her protection…she never cursed any of the people of Oz!" replies Glinda, her voice strong.

"But…why would the Wizard condemn her so if she were innocent?"

"Cause…she had stumbled across the Wizard's plot…and because she chose to fight for what she believed in, she was labeled wicked. It was the Wizard who wanted to silence the Animals…who wished to start a war between the Ozian's and the Animal race…not the Witch…not Elphaba"

"Who's Elphaba?" asks a woman.

Standing tall, Glinda cocks her body to the side. Elegantly, she raises a delicate finger out towards the crowd. Slowly, they turn, and their eyes widen, seeing the Witch, the Wicked Witch of the West, hunched over, crying out her sorrows.

_You can survive. You gotta stay alive!_

"She's Elphaba" replies Glinda softly. "Her real name is Elphaba Melena Thropp…the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter…and the Witch of the West…the woman who held the Prince of the Vinkus's heart"

_Heaven is not that far!_

"Her…but…but she's just a child" replies a woman tenderly.

"She had been forced to flee…after being condemned Wicked…forced to hide out in the woods…alone" continues Glinda.

"But"

"She's a powerful sorceress…more powerful than Oz has ever seen…she's the one with the real talent…not I…she's the one with the passion…the drive, the heart to help guide Oz towards hope, to prosperity" continues Glinda. Her eyes soften, watching Elphaba nuzzle her bloodstained cheek against Fiyero's.

_When you're on the edge you pledge to live just for today!_

"She's so young" whispers a man.

"She can't be more than twenty" came another.

_Ain't no sense livin' in the past…_

"She's nineteen" answers Glinda. With that, the heads of the citizens turn and stare back at Glinda. "She's only nineteen"

"A child…too young to have to suffer such atrocities" shakes a man.

"There's more" adds Glinda. This, she grew hesitant. It was one thing, telling the Ozian's the truth regarding Elphaba and her Wicked Witch persona. But it would be another, to reveal to the people and Elphaba alone, her true parentage.

_Look ahead and you'll see that tomorrow has already begun!_

"Her powers…are because she is a child of Both Worlds" replies Glinda, licking her lips and waiting in anticipation.

"Of Both Worlds?" asks a man confused.

"She has the blood of Oz running through her veins…and that of the Other World…that's why she's so powerful…for her mother was Melena Fae Thropp…and her father…"trails off Glinda.

Slowly, Glinda turns her eyes towards Elphaba, kissing Fiyero's pale lips, and staining her own in his blood. Her hands were covered in his blood, a smear of crimson spread across her cheek. Her long, raven hair billowed and danced wildly around her, the ends of her cloak twirled and swirled around her. Small petals of cherry blossoms dance around her.

_Time heals all wounds and love does go on!_

Closing her eyes, she once again returned her gaze to the citizens, all staring eagerly at the Good Witch standing before them. Most believed her story, others were still somewhat hesitant, and Glinda couldn't fault them. After all, it had been several years that the Wizard and Morrible had fed these empty-headed citizens with lies. It would take time, to undo the damage done, and yet she was willing and able to help.

"The Wizard" replies Glinda.

"What!" gasps the people.

_Stand tall, you won't fall!_

Glinda's eyes snap towards Elphaba, who had lifted her head, and now stared wide eyed back at her. The color in her face drained away, and her breathes became short and raspy.

_Forgive me Elphie…_"Yes…the Grand Wizard of Oz…is the father of the Witch of the West" proclaims Glinda.

"But…how do you know this?" asks another.

"The Wizard had spent many years in Munchkinland…as a travelling salesman…he fell in love with the Governor's wife and the two carried on a life-long love affair…but when he was called to the Emerald City to take his place as our illustrious leader, he was forced to leave her…with a child growing within Melena Thropp's womb…that child…ended up being the Witch the Wizard later condemned" explains Glinda.

"My Oz" whispers the people.

"What'll happen now?" asks a woman.

"Who'll lead Oz?" asks another.

_Courage! You stumble and then_

"Lady Glinda can do it! She's all powerful!" shouts another.

"Yes Lady Glinda…the Good Witch! Lead us!" cries the people.

Closing her eyes, Glinda shakes her head no. Slowly, the people fell silent.

Opening her eyes, she gazed out at the crowd.

"Though I'm honored to be considered…I must respectfully decline…Oz needs a leader who is strong…smartified…who can shift Oz in the right direction…a leader of Men and Women…of the People and of the Animals"

"Who?"

Slowly Glinda points towards Elphaba who seeing the movement, turns away.

_Please Elphie…_

"The Witch?"

_So that you can run into the sun…_

"She's the rightful ruler of Oz…the daughter of the Wizard…the rightful Princess of Oz" replies Glinda softly.

"But" starts a person in the crowd.

"She's a strong leader…she will protect Oz from danger…ensure the freedom of Her citizens are first and foremost in her mind…she'll guide Oz towards hope and peace" replies Glinda.

"As the Wizard's daughter…she is the rightful heir to the Throne of Oz…should the Wizard step down" explains a Leopard, a General in Elphaba's army, who once served beneath the Wizard.

"The Witch of the West…the new Sovereign of Oz?" questions a woman.

"You need not worry…for now…let us try and put aside our differences…our fears…our pain…and heal the hearts of those who had lost a loved one in battle" replies Glinda.

_Seek out those songs which have not yet been sung!_

One by one the people disperse, helping to give aid to those who had been injured in battle. The remaining Gale Force guards are led away, to be dishonorably discharged. Many though, having turned against the Wizard, kept their positions.

The Animals, the rebels, and indeed those of the Gale Force who never wanted to partake in this war, helped clean up the bodies, and wash away the blood.

Slowly, Glinda stepped towards her friend, shaking and trembling violently on the ground, Fiyero held tight within her arms, and her head, resting languidly in the crook of his neck.

"Is it true?" asks Elphaba softly.

"What? What are you?" starts Glinda. Slowly, she kneels beside her friend, but makes no move to touch her. She knew, just by looking at her, that she didn't want to be touched. Not at the moment.

"Is he really my father?" asks Elphaba, her voice empty of any emotion, of awareness to her surroundings.

"Yes Elphie…it's true" replies Glinda softly.

Nodding, Elphaba rests her forehead against Fiyero's. A hard sob slips past her lips, feeling the cold tremble of death tingle against her skin.

_People do fall in love!_

"I'm sorry Glin" whispers Elphaba softly.

"For what?" gasps Glinda.

"For taking him from you" replies Elphaba softly.

"Elphie…I forgive you…his heart never really belonged to me…he belonged to you…he's your match…your soul mate…the other half of your heart" replies Glinda softly. It hurt still, the betrayal, and yet she couldn't bring herself to care. Fiyero never belonged to her, she knew it back at Shiz, yet she turned a blind eye to the fact.

"I killed him Glinda…I killed him" cries Elphaba brokenly.

_Though they may swear that the pain won't let go forevermore!_

"No Elphie! Don't even think that!" cries out Glinda.

"He never would have died…if he hadn't followed me" sobs Elphaba.

"He would have regardless Elphie…he loves you" whispers Glinda softly.

"He'd still be alive…if he'd stay with you…he'd be here…standing by your side" cries Elphaba.

_I'll burn the flame of your dreams in my soul!_

"And you'd be dead in his place…how does that justify his death with yours?" asks Glinda gently.

"My death is inconsequential!" roars Elphaba. "He had a family who loved him…friends who cared about him…a woman who could have kept him out of danger…"

"Elphie…you have that too…you have a family who loves you…friends who would do anything for you…and a man who loved you fiercely…he sacrificed his life, in order to protect you Elphie…don't let his sacrifice go in vain" pleads Glinda.

Silence falls. Glinda stares worriedly back at her friend, tears shimmer in her eyes, seeing the heartbreak, the anguish, sparkle within Elphaba's dark, chocolate eyes.

"I miss him!" cries Elphaba.

Swiftly, two Animals step up beside the Witch. Not saying a word, the two bend down and scoop Fiyero's body out of Elphaba's hands.

"Wait!" cries Elphaba.

Ignoring her pleas, the two turn and carry Fiyero's body back into the palace. They could hear the Witch's wails, and yet they ignored it. Their hearts broke, hearing their normally stoic leader, crumble and fall so far. They didn't want to cart the body of her lover away like this, but they knew that if they didn't do something, she would never let go, and she would never move on.

Instantly, Glinda lunged forward and grabbed onto Elphaba's shoulders, stilling her.

Wildly, Elphaba thrashes in Glinda's arms, as she tries to break free from her arms hold. Yet with each thrash, each lung, each jerk, she could not break free.

"No! No Fiyero! Fiyero! Come back! Please! Don't take him away from me Fiyero!" cries Elphaba.

Weakly, Elphaba collapses in Glinda's arms. The tears spill from her eyes, as she cries out her anguish. Gently, Glinda wraps her arms tenderly around Elphaba's seizing body. The tips of her fingers lithely brush against her tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm here Elphie…I'm here" soothes Glinda.

"No…no Fiyero…Fiyero!" cries Elphaba.


	2. Funeral Pyre

The Crumbling

Of Oz

Chapter 2

Funeral Pyre

_AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story, and a very huge thank you to everyone who reviewed "Bullet Proof"! You guys rock! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful support! Seriously, I never imagined "Bullet Proof" to have garnered such a huge response! Huge, huge shoutouts go to: Maddy, Gentle Touch Ginger, Elphaba-WWW, elphiesglinda, artsoccer, ComingAndGoingByBubble, Elphaba'sGirl, BlueD, L8lzytwner, Guest, and snoozinghamster (still adorable) for all the wonderful reviews! Seriously you guys made me cry! Thank you so much!_

_ The song used in this is called "Awakening" from Celtic Woman, an amazing song! If you guys get a chance, check it out on utube! _

_ A huge shoutout and hug to Fae the Queen! Thank you for all the support! This story is dedicated to you! Thank you!_

The dawn slowly crested below the horizon, hues of gold, twisted in oranges and fiery reds casted once last glimmer of hope, a wink over the Land of Oz, before fading beneath the canopy of darkness and stars. The Solstice Moon majestically rose high into the ebony night.

Silver rays poured over the land, casting away the shadows roaming unbidden upon the land of the living, seeking out the souls of the damned and depressed.

A touch of darkness, a splash of silver light, and the darkness fades, revealing a large funeral pyre erected at the center of a clearing, in the Great Gillikin Forest; the place where Fiyero and Elphaba first declared their love.

The soft flicker of the torches danced and swayed to an unheard melody, lithely tip toeing along the edge of the darkness, and twirling on the edge of the wick.

People the citizens of Oz, all draped in ebony cloaks, step lightly through the path cutting through the great Gillikin Forest, torches clutched tight in their hands.

A soft breeze wisps past them, making the edges of their cloaks to billow and sway around them. A few loose strands of hair twirl in the moonlight, cradling down upon the world.

No noise could be heart, save for the sound of their feet pounding the rocks below, an occasional crackle of the flames, then silence. Somewhere, off into the distance, an owl hooted, bellowing out a silent mourning cry to the parted.

Four men walked past a group of people each carrying an edge of a ebony casket; Fiyero's final resting place. Occasionally, the people would glance at the coffin, hiding the body of the former Captain of the Guard, and last heir to the Throne of the Vinkus.

A tear, crystal and shimmering in the moonlight crested at the edge of their eyes. Turning away, the people would gently wipe the tear away, before stepping further away into the darkness.

Glinda hung back, the ends of her ebony cloak swirled around her slim figure; the silver moonlight catching the small fragments of blues and silvers on the collar.

Stilling, she turned, her eyes shimmering in the silver light as she stared at a lone figure, stepping slowly towards her, her head bowed, a heavy ebony cloak hiding away her body. A hard shudder and a small tendril of raven hair slipped out from beneath the hood.

"Elphie" whispers Glinda. She wanted to run up to her friend and envelope her, kissing away her tears and stilling away the pain emanating within her heart. And yet, no matter how much the blonde wanted to, she couldn't.

Since the day of Fiyero's death, Elphaba had locked herself in her room, never leaving, not even to eat. Trays had been sent up to her, and yet she refused them, leaving the food to sit by her door.

Once the trays piled up, the Maids would come and clear them away, bringing with them, a fresh plate of food, and a silent plea. Silence followed. Sighing, the Maids would mutter a silent prayer, before turning, leaving the new Sovereign of Oz to mourn alone, in the darkness.

Not long after the battle, Elphaba had been declared the Sovereign of Oz, be it that she is the Wizard's daughter after all. Glinda had been given the position of Grand Vizier, and second in command, should anything happen to Elphaba and her most trusted Advisor.

The bands on the Animals slowly were lifted, and the rights of all were instilled. Some rejoiced the change, others made their contempt for it well known.

A day after Fiyero's death, Elphaba and Glinda were surprised by a sudden visit by Fiyero's parents. Enraged, they stormed into the Sovereigns, private quarters. The Queen, unafraid, stepped towards the emerald witch, and glaring, struck her hard across the face.

"You horrid aberration! It's your fault that he's dead! His blood is on your hands! You bewitched him away from Glinda!" screamed the Queen.

The King, however, could see the pain, the heartache shimmering within the broken woman's eyes, and though he did not care for her, his heart still went out to her, for she too, had lost the man she loved.

Gently, the King stepped towards his broken wife. His hands reached out and tenderly grasped onto her arms, stilling her.

"Hush my Queen…hush now…you know it not to be her fault"

"But it is!" shrieks the Queen. "If Fiyero had never gone with her!...If he had only stayed with Glinda" unable to speak, the Queen fell to the ground, dissolving into tears, her heartbreaking sobs filled the room.

Glinda looked towards Elphaba, who stood rigid, her face turned away from the others, an angry bruise splayed across her cheek. A few loose pieces of raven hair dangled and twirled around her.

Her heart went out to Elphaba, for in the back of her mind she knew that this, Fiyero's death, didn't squarely fall on her shoulders. For it was Fiyero's own decision to flee the comforts of the Emerald Palace, and her love, for a life of a fugitive, for a member of the Resistance.

He was brave, as she was weak and small minded. He stood up for what he believed in, for what Elphie believed in. He willingly risked his life for the life of others.

Slowly, Glinda stepped towards Elphaba.

Sensing her movement, Elphaba jerked away, her hand flew up, silently signaling to the blonde to step no further. Slowly, Elphaba turned and glided out of the room, leaving Glinda and Fiyero's parents alone.

"Good riddance" spits the Queen, still enveloped in her husband's arms.

Growling, Glinda whirled, her dark cerulean eyes glared back at the Queen. Inwardly, she shrunk back, for the ferocity glimmering within the blonde's eyes, scared her.

With trepid steps, Glinda glided toward the Queen the heat of rage flickering in her eyes. She didn't stop, until she stood toe to toe with the Queen and ruler of the Vinkus.

"You have no right…no right at all to condemn her!" roars Glinda.

"Glinda dear…what?"

"You have no idea the hell Elphaba has been through…is going through! Could you not see the pain, the heartache within her eyes!? She's dying! And you throwing the love of her life's death in her face didn't help!" continues Glinda, not giving the Queen a chance to interrupt.

"Why are you defending her!" screams back the Queen. "You out of anyone else should be condemning her…hating her! She stole your love away from you! She caused his death!"

"The one who caused his death were by the hands of the Gale Force…not by her or anyone else! It was Fiyero's decision to go with Elphaba that night, not hers. She never forced him to join her! He did. And you want to know why?" growls Glinda. Angrily, she steps closer to the now trembling Queen. "Because. He. Loved. Her. Not me…her"

"Glinda dear…your confused…perhaps you've-" starts the King.

"She's cast a spell on you! Quick! Find a Shaman! Anyone who can remove the curse placed over Glinda's mind!" interrupts the Queen. Enraged Glinda's hand rises and trembles a flash and her hand strikes the Queen of the Vinkus hard across the face.

"How _dare _you speak such blasphemy!" growls Glinda darkly. "For the first time….my eyes are open…and all I see is betrayal and darkness around me"

"Glinda dear" starts the King again.

"No…I will not hear of it" twirling, Glinda storms towards the doors and stops, her delicate hand clenched around the golden knob.

"Fiyero's funeral shall be tonight at dawn…your welcome to attend…but after, I suggest you leave…your presence is not wanted nor needed here"

"Glinda dear…can't you see what she's done?" asks the Queen softly.

"For so long…I thought I was a bubble-headed idiot…to self-absorbed and naive to understand the world around me…brainless" chuckles Glinda. "As one used to say" slowly, she turns, the same iciness shimmering in her eyes. "But I was wrong…the only brainless buffoons in this world is you and all those who can't look beyond their own lies"

Before the King and Queen could respond, Glinda throws open the door, and steps out, slamming the door behind her.

Fiyero's parents kept to their word, and stayed for the funeral, though they stayed a far distance away from neither Glinda and the raven haired witch. In their hearts, they knew that what Glinda had said that day, was the truth, and yet their minds refused to accept it, for it was far easier to blame the green skinned witch, then their own inadequacies.

A silent tear glided down Glinda's soft cheek, leaving behind a sparkling trail of stardust in its wake. Gently, her finger rose and wiped the tear away. Casting one last glance at her friend, she turned and followed the rest of the caravan.

An hour later they arrived in the clearing, the very same spot where Elphaba and Fiyero declared their undying love, when two bodies melded into one, and the night air became thick with their passions.

A soft sob, slipped past her trembling lips, beholding the sight where she and Fiyero once laid. She could still see the groove, the place beneath the gentle shade of the Jupiter tree, where the two had slept, her head nestled on top of his chest, his arms wound protectively around her naked body.

Shuddering, she turned away. Her slender arms rose and wrapped tight around her trembling body. Tears crested along the edge of her eyes, tangling with her long, black lashes, yet she refused to let them fall.

She wouldn't, couldn't break down now. Not when she need to be strong, if not for the people, than for Glinda, who too lost her love to the Devil's grasp.

Slowly, the casket with Fiyero's body is lifted onto the pyre. The man carrying his body gently places the casket at the center of the pyre, and bowing their heads, muttered a Vinkun prayer, before turning and stepping down.

Glinda, who stood off to the side, stood tall, an ebony torch clenched tight in her hands. For a moment, her dark cerulean eyes stare absently at the coffin glowing before her in the moonlight.

For a moment, she wavered, and her body trembled. Could she do this? Could she be the one who sets the fires upon him? For Elphaba had asked Glinda to be the one who starts the fires, for it would be her way of helping to send the man she loved, up toward the Heavens' where Kumbricia awaited his soul.

_This is for Elphie…and for Fiyero…_

Stilling her emotions, Glinda slowly stepped toward the pyre. The flames danced and twirled in the darkness, illuminating her destined path.

The Animals and those of the rebellion watched with baited breath, their heads bowed in silent respect for their fallen brethren, the flames casted the darkness from their faces, revealing the pain, the sorrow within their eyes.

Elphaba stood tall, her dark chocolate eyes never leaving the sight of the casket. Slowly, she raised her head up towards the moon, the silver light reflecting within her eyes.

"Now…when the world is shadowed and cold" sang Elphaba.

Everyone stilled, for they had never heard the emerald witch sing. Her voice was haunting, yet beautiful, like silk, like that of the Seraphim Angels.

"Now…when the sky is empty of stars" continues Elphaba. She could see Glinda step past her, and for a moment, she faltered, her eyes on the flames. "Now when the world is wrapped in sleep...in the quiet endless and deep, in the silence of the night!"

Everyone's eyes closed listening the haunting lilt of Elphaba's voice rise high into the heavens. The trees above swayed, the branches bending and twisting, as if they were dancing to the melody the enchantment of her voice.

"Far off in the distance" A flash and Glinda sets the torch down upon the bonfire set below the casket. Within a blink of an eye, the entire funeral pyre becomes engulfed in flames, twisting and reaching high into the ebony night. "A fire comes to life…a flicker of a flame breaks through the dark"

Slowly, Elphaba closed her eyes, allowing the words to fill her heart. For not many knew, save for the Vinkun royals, that the song was normally song, when a Vinkun royal passed from this realm and into the next.

The Vinkun's mourned their dead, but focused more on celebrating their life. The song, which Fiyero had taught her during their time on the run, was written specifically for such.

"Burning soft and bright. Dancing with the light…awakening the heavens and the Earth!"

Slowly, the King and Queen turned to face the emerald witch, standing a few feet away her arms raise high towards the night's sky. Tears shimmered in her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall.

A hard sob, slipped past the Queen's lips. Turning, she buried her face into her husband's chest.

"How…how in Oz does she know this song?" sobs the Queen.

"Fiyero…must have taught her" sighs the King.

"Fi…Fiyero…but…why?" asks the Queen, lifting her head up, so her dark, sapphire eyes stare back into her husbands.

Gently, the King's hand rises and cups his wife's slender cheek. A soft smile, tugs on his lips. "Because he loved her"

"Far across the ocean…a flame is rising high…breaking through the shadows and the dark!" sings Elphaba.

"He…he loved her?" whispers the Queen. Slowly, she turns to face Elphaba, and for a moment, she could see the heartache, the pain shimmering within the raven haired witch's eyes. Torn, she turns away, unable to speak.

"Shining in the night, rising with the light. Here to wake the Heavens and the Earth!" continues Elphaba. Slowly, a strange warmth spread throughout her body, a familiar touch, stole the breath from her lungs. Instantly, her eyes opened and widened. For far off into the distance of the night, a strange golden glow shimmered down from the heavens above.

_Fae…_

_Now…as the light starts to rise_

_Now as the day opens wide_

_Now as the dream slips away!_

"Fi…Fiyero?" whispers Elphaba.

Slowly, the gold ethereal light swirls, taking on the form of a figure stepping out of the clouds, a soft smile, painted on its lips.

Elphaba's eyes widened as the figure took shape. Her heart stilled, pain rippled across its broken plain.

_You wake to the day…you wake to the light!_

Slowly, the light fades a man appears, his dark, sapphire eyes staring warmly down at the emerald witch. A soft wind billows around him, tussling his wheat gold hair.

"Fiyero" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

_Here as the dream falls away_

_Feel as the dark turns to day_

_Leave the shadows behind_

_And the dream called in blind!_

_Turn into the light!_

"Yero!" cries Elphaba. Tears sprang from the corners of her eyes, and yet she paid no heed to the burn. Desperate, her hand reaches high towards the heavens, the tips of her fingers yearning to touch her lovers one last time.

_Far off in the distance_

_A fire comes to life_

_A flicker of a flame_

_Breaks through the dark!_

_Burning soft and bright_

_Dancing with the light_

_Awakening the Heavens and the Earth!_

_Fae…my heart…my treasure…my soul…do not weep for me_

"Fiyero…please don't leave me" cries Elphaba.

_I'm sorry Fae…but I must…it was my time…_

"No! I can't…I can't live…without you by my side"

_Your strong Fae…you always have been…the people need you…to guide Oz into the Light…into Peace…_

"They don't need me" shakes Elphaba sadly. "I'm hated…I'm a freak…an abomination…who only brings death and destruction"

_You must believe my love…you were destine for great things Fae…I believe in you…I always have and always will…_

"I need you Yero" whispers Elphaba softly.

_I'll always be with you…a handprint…on your heart and in your soul…when you need me…just look towards the Heaven's…I'll be there…watching over you…_

Slowly, Fiyero's image fades away, dissipating into myst upon the night sky.

"Fiyero…Yero!" cries Elphaba.

_I love you Fae…now and forever…never forget my love for you…for it's endless…_

"Yero no!"

_Timeless…I'll always be with you my love…always…_

Closing her eyes, Elphaba lowers her head, allowing Fiyero's fading voice to wash over her. Desperately, she clung to his voice, for she knew, it would be the last time she would ever hear it again.

"Far across the ocean a flame is rising high…breaking through the shadows and the dark!" Growling, Elphaba lifts her head up towards the heaven's her arms rise, as she sings to her dead lover, dancing in the heaven's. "Shining in the night, rising with the light…Here to awaken the Heaven's and the Earth!"

Slowly, Glinda stepped next to Elphaba's side, her dark cerulean eyes gazing at the raven haired witch's trembling form. She did not know what had transpired, but she knew Fiyero had visited her, for she could feel it.

"Far off in the distance…a fire comes to life!" sings everyone surrounding the funeral pyre, the flames flickering and dancing in their eyes. "A flicker of a flame breaks through the dark...Burning soft and bright…dancing with the light"

"Here to awaken the Heaven's and the Earth!" sings Elphaba.

"Far across the ocean a flame is rising high" sings Glinda. Slowly, she turns to face Elphaba, and smiling, she threads her fingers with the emerald witch, staring back at her. Slowly, she lifts their joined hands high into the air. "Breaking through the shadows and the dark...shining in the night…rising with the light…"

"Here to awaken the Heavens and the Earth!" sings Glinda. Her lilting voice rising above the chorus of those surrounding her.

"Here to awaken the Heavens…and the Earth!...To the light!"


End file.
